


basically sanders sides but they're all kids

by tooby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Arguing, Cliffhangers, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Ethical Dilemmas, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Platonic Relationships, Sides As Family (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooby/pseuds/tooby
Summary: A beautiful baby boy named Thomas Sanders is born into the world. Turns out, that means the appearance of all his sides, as well.His sides must figure out different ways to help Thomas live out his best life. They will have to examine their surroundings, guide Thomas towards making the right decisions, and most importantly, they have to COMMUNICATE WITH EACH OTHER.In a series of chapters filled with debates and dilemmas, the sides figure out what they are and what the have to do for Thomas.The best part about this? They're all children! So that means that all of them are stupid as hell, and everything will probably go wrong and end up with a house fire.Heres to hoping that wont happen, I guess.(most of the relationships in this are platonic. though, I'm pretty sure that maybe, just MAYBE, at some point in the story, a tiny bit of crushing will happen with logicality. keep in mind that none of these guys are like, sibling-related. you get me? ok. alright.I know I put family in the rags leave me ALONE a family is more than just a pair of siblings. >:(. anyways enjoy the fic lol)(also excuse my terrible, god awful, no good writing. I'm like 2 years old)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Everyone & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. sadly, you were born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new guy was born into the world.  
> side, I mean. a new side. was born into the world.
> 
> Logic meets remy, complicated things happen and logic gushes over the fact that hes logic. that's it that's the chapter

The world is made up of vastly different emotions and information. In fact, emotions and information actually make up the ground that we walk on. A lifeform with strong enough emotions and/or information could rule the entire world if it wanted to. No, we could rule the entire world if we wanted to. Why?

Because we are the strongest lifeform on this planet known as "Earth" as of this very moment. We have the power to completely turn the world upside down figuratively. But why don't we do it? 

Pshh, beats me. Luckily, nobody has taken over the world yet despite having that power. Do you know why that is? It's because we have logic regulate our emotions. We're going to focus on the logic part for now, okay? 

Logic is something that would never cease to exist. It is a wonderful thing, He is a wonderful thing, no matter how much he thinks he is not. The world would not be the same without him.

It was time for him to take a form.

It didnt take long for Logic to build his personified form. What, did you think he was gonna be an animal? No, he needs a human form. So we can relate to him when the time calls for it, and also so he can look cool. 

_I'm here_ , Logic thought, blinking his eyes open. Oh, that's a bright light, bad idea, bad idea... Though, I'm not sure Logic minded all that much. Logic flexed his fingers, experimenting on how different sensations feel. The boy glanced around him, aqquanting himself with the place that he was in. Something tells him he's going to be here for a _long time._ Well, might as well make the best of that long time. He was already exploring around the room excitedly, examining covers of books and the looks on the humans' faces and what they were wearing... 

Oh! Speaking of what people were wearing... Logic looked down at his own clothes. A black button-up and light brown khakis. Nice. At the very least, he looked... Fashionable? He couldn't tell what good or bad fashion was. He thought he looked pretty good, at least. He hoped he did. Or else he'd have to do   
All   
That   
Work  
Again... 

Logic lightened up at the idea of more work. He seemed to like the idea of working, the idea of finding things out for the first time and studying them.

Logic didnt even know what he was yet, hell, he doesn't even know what he's supposed to do right now. There was so many things going on in his head, he was excited, he was scared, he was brimming with anticipation and his want for knowlege was starting to drive him crazy. All that Logic knew right now was that he was a massive nerd. 

And that his vision was blurry. 

He nearly jumped at the sound of sharp, uncontrolled noises.He frantically turned around, searching for the source of the unwanted noise. 

Logic's eyes land on a small figure, propped up by the arms of a larger figure that seemed to be coddling the smaller. They were humans, he guessed. Just like him. He took the form of those beings, how could he not be completely sure what they were?

Logic stepped closer, having to stand on his tip toes to see his host. The unwanted, intrusive noises were coming from that thing. Erm... Uh, the tiny human. Strangely, Logic made no move to stop it. He understood that he could not stop the noise, even if he wanted to. Though, he really did not want to. Logic felt no ill intentions towards this small human. He put a hand over his chest, all sorts of warm spreading across him. 

"Cool, right?" 

Now, that was something Logic actually jumped at. 

Logic gasped as he skidded on his feet and hit the wall behind him, letting out a pained shriek. After a few seconds of shock, Logic snapped his head towards the perpetrator, beginning to examine what they have to offer, even if they were very blurry. 

That figure seemed to be taller than he was, way taller than he was, actually. They wore a stylish pair of sunglasses, swishing a Starbucks drink around in their hand... Yeah, I think you get the idea. You know who this is. 

Logic gulped. He pressed his back onto the wall, recognizing that this guy was bigger than him. Bigger means more danger. 

"Ugh, are you done checking me out now?" The figure groaned, throwing its head back dramatically. 

Logic pressed himself even further onto the wall he was in as the figure stepped closer, kneeling down to Logic's height. The shorter felt himself relax when he saw the figure come down to his height. The taller human hummed a little tune as they checked out Logic. It took a painfully long time, so painful that it made the kid literally flinch.

"Oh, so you're a kid now, huh?" They finally say, reaching their free hand out and pinching Logic's cheek. "Aawh!~ Look at you, you're so adorable!" They sang, pinching Logic's cheek over and over and over and over and over and- 

Alright, that's enough. Logic yanked his head to the side, shutting his eyes tight, as if he got striked in the face. 

"Damn, girl! You need to like, chill.." They laughed nervously, pulling their hand back. "Now! Are you gonna ask me for my name or like.. What?" 

Logic looked back at them. Ask them for their name? How does one do that?

Uncomfortable silence went on for a couple of minutes. 

"Uh, babes, that means open your mouth and like, speak to me." Still silence. The figure stood up, looking straight down at Logic's child-like figure.  
"Seems like you can understand me well." They muttered under their breath, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. A snapping noise, made by the figure. "Ah! I got it!" They exclaimed. 

"What are you?" Logic asked, his voice quieter than he had expected. He immediately slaps a hand over his mouth, his dark blue eyes widening with confusion. He looked down at his nose, as if it offended him or something. 

The figure snorted. "That's the first question that came to mind? Nerd." 

Logic found himself to be bothered by that statement. For now, he brushed it off. Slightly moving his hand back, he attempted to speak again. "... What? How am I..." Another one of his hands slapped over his mouth. Now both of his hands were over his mouth, and he didnt know what the hell was going on.

"Oh, babes." The figure chuckled, using their Starbucks cup to push Logic's hands down from his mouth. "That's called speaking. I enabled you to speak, since you didnt know how to yet or whatever." 

Logan looked down at the water droplet on his hand, left from the figure's drink.  
"This?" He pointed at the droplet on his hand, left behind from the drink they held. 

"Your hand?"

"What is on my hand?" 

"Uh... Nothing?" 

A few seconds pass.

"Oooh! You meant that water droplet!" They laughed. They laughed a little longer than they needed to... "Its okay, babes. You can just wipe it off. It won't hurt you if you dont let it." 

At that statement, Logic smacked the water droplet on his hand as if there were a mosquito on his hands. Time to return to the topic at hand. 

Several more questions rushed through his head. Several questions that he said aloud. 

  
"What is on me right now?"  
"Why are you so blurry?"   
"Why am I here?"   
"Why do you look like that?"   
"Why do I feel so warm around that small figure?" 

Logic stopped and looked down at his fingers, counting how many questions he had asked so far. Seconds later, he looked back up and continued. 

"Where are we?"  
"What am I?" 

"Woah there babes, calm down time!" The figure held out their free hand, laughing nervously. "Not so many questions at once... I dont think I can answer like, all of your questions, but maybe a few." They stepped back, allowing Logic to bounce off the wall and walk closer towards them. "First off, my name is Remy--" 

"Name? What's that? Is that a human thing?" Logic interrupted. His eyes sparkled with curiosity. 

"Ssssshhhh.." Remy held out a finger to silence Logic. Surprisingly, it worked. "Yeah, it is a human thing. You're gonna call me Remy from now on, 'kay?" Logic nodded. "Awesome." Remy lowered the finger. He continued on, "You, good babe, have just been born. That is your host, that little... Little baby thing that the mommy is holding. See?" Remy pointed over at the little figure (apparently called a "baby") and the big figure coddling that baby (the big figure, apparently a "mommy"?).

Logan walked back over to where he was prior the jumpscare. Hopping back on his tip-toes, he stared at the baby. The baby was still making those loud noises, despite being held by its mother. That was his host? That puny thing?

Amazing.

"What's it doing?" Logic asked.

"Crying." Remy sighed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to Logic's side. "Babies do that when they're born."

Logic turned over to Remy. "How do you know that?" The man in question turned over to the curious child, a surprised look on his face. There was a moment of thoughtful silence before he answered. 

"Babes, I was with that baby even when he was in the womb. I could hear what his parents were talking about for like... 40 weeks. I learned how things work and what most words mean." He explained, looking back over to the baby. 

"Why?" 

"Aren't you a curious little kid," remy whispered underneath his breath. Before Logic could agree with him verbally, he continued. "I'm Sleep, darling. I form when the baby themself form. You know, since I'm like, the unconscious state of mind." Remy stopped, thinking of how he should word this. "I developed before you did, to put it simply. It's like I'm older than you." He made motions to his own body. "Hence the tallness and stuff."

Logic nodded in understanding. He looked back towards the baby, examining how they had already stopped crying moments ago. They looked so peaceful. He began to wonder how it felt like to be completely at peace. Its not like hes ever felt peace, he hasn't felt anything. Ever. He has a feeling that soon, he'll be able to experience that peace. It could be in a couple of minutes, hours, maybe even years. He hoped that he would find peace soon. 

"Babes, you doing alright?" Remy suddenly asked. 

Logic glanced back to Remy, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"You're mumbling a lot." Remy snorted to himself, swishing the liquid in his cup around. Logic noted that Remy hadn't actually taken a sip from the drink yet. "For someone who likes to think, you dont really control what thoughts come out of your mouth, do you?"

Logic immediately came up with an answer. "I'm able to do that. Would you like me to?"

"Eh, I dont really care what you do for yourself. As long as you dont like, die, you can do whatever you want." Remy looked away. "As long as is doesnt harm the kid." 

"The kid?" Logic asked. 

"The host." Remy corrected. 

The humanoid left brain hummed as a response to that, deciding to just go back to staring at the kid. Ah, the world has many wonders. How could this baby be existing right now? Actually, no, no. No. I'm too tired for this. I just want to get to the juicy parts of the fic. And I know you want to, also. So I'll go ahead and skip on all of Logic's thinking for this segment. 

"Um... Actually," He blurted out, reaching down to fiddle with his shirt's collar. "I want to know a lot more things. I want to expand my knowledge," Logic started, furrowing his eyebrows as he figured out his wording. "I want to ask you more questions." He knew that he could have worded that better, but leave me alone its 4 am and I'm tired and I just want to finish this goddamn chapter. 

Remy clicked his tongue, standing up straight as if he were offended. "Uh, whoever said I wanted to stop you? You dont have to ask, babes. Just hit me with it." 

"I'd rather not hit you, actually. From my knowledge so far, hitting causes pain, and I do not wish to cause you pain." 

Remy blinked in surprise. "You know what hitting is?" 

"I was also within the womb, like you said. I was present, even if I was not developed." 

Remy nodded, smirking. "Aah... I get it now," He put a finger to his lips, silent for a few moments as he stared at Logic. Said kid raised an eyebrow. "Say, kid, you remembered things even if you were in the womb with the baby, right?" He asked. 

Logan tilted his head down, still staring up at Remy. "Yes. I remember certain things. Such as hitting, what technology is, how technology sounds, how fascinating technology is..." 

"Buddy." Remy snapped twice. "Stay with me, here." 

"Sorry." Logan slightly shook his head to rid his previous thoughts. "I did not learn as much stuff as you did, since I was only a small speck inside of... the baby's head." He explained, though he didnt sound too sure of himself. 

"If you were any other side, you'd forget that immediately." Remy stated, pointing at Logic slightly. "You must be this yet-to-be-named kid's left side of the brain. Smart, willing to learn, and a giant nerd." Remy smiled at his own descriptions. "Yep, sounds like you, babes." 

Logic frowned. "Is that... All you think of me?" He asked in a small voice. 

Remy smiled nervously. "W-Well... I'm kind of sleepy, so I might not come up with the nicest descriptions right now." He lied. Before logic could respond, Remy clapped his hands together cheerfully. "Oh, I think I know what you are now" 

Logic raised an eyebrow, leaning his head forward. "What... I am? What am I, then?" 

"Mm... Logic." 

It was such a plain, flavorless was to say it. There was no tension build-up or any drama added to the big reveal. Still, Logic blinked repeatedly at that. "Lo...gic?" He pointed to himself. "

That's all you can be, babes." Remy was already starting to fall asleep. Truthfully, I am, too.

Logic turned back to the baby. "I'm your Logic," He muttered, pushing himself up on the hospital bed thingy to meet the baby's closed eyes. The baby looked peaceful as they slumbered, wrapping their tiny fingers around the mother's thumb. Logic heard the mother say something, but all he could hear was 'Thomas.' 

That must be the baby's name. Thomas. Thomas... 

Logic reached for Thomas's free hand, grazing it with his finger gently. "I'm your Logic, Thomas."


	2. if knowledge was a jelly, logic would scarf it down his throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logic wants to learn something. Remy comes, Remy leaves, and logic still wants to learn something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this has a couple of bad words in it... oopsies! so watch out for those. 
> 
> Also, could this be counted as Logan angst? I dont know. I'll let whoever read this decide if it is lol

Little raindrops pelted the roof above Logic's head, creating calming sounds that could knock any baby unconscious.

By that… By that I meant sleep, if you couldn't tell. Raindrops couldn't kill a baby. 

I was just… The sounds, they would, they would help the baby… grow tired…

…

The raindrops raised many questions in Logic's mind. How did they make those noises? What were they made of? How can they make babies fall asleep so casually? Are raindrops evil?

He hoped he could answer them soon. Logic was getting tired of solving things only by using his mind. He needed  _ resources. _ He needed  _ paper to work on.  _ Pens to use. Knowledge to scarf down his thro- I'm sorry, did I already make that joke?

He couldn't do all of that just yet, even if he really wanted to. Thomas is still just a baby. Just a year old. (Logic had been counting every second.. For some reason.)

Which means, if Thomas is still a baby, Logic cant comprehend most of the things he wants to comprehend.

Logic stared out the window, resting his head on his hand. He hummed nursery lullabies that Thomas's parents would play every so often.

Though, Logic kind of hated those songs to be honest. They always got stuck in his head, and therefore, distracted him from his work. 

Work? What work?

Logic didnt even have a grasp on what  _ work  _ was.

The logistical side sighed, rubbing an eye with his free hand.

"Its so blurry…" He mumbled, mostly to himself. He sighed again, but this time it was heavier and weighed with emotion. Rubbing his eyes, he was acutely aware that something didnt feel right. Something was supposed to _be_ there. Logic couldnt figure out what it was. Perhaps the missing pressure on his nose was supposed to be the growing headache he was used t-

"You think you need glasses?" Ah, there it is. The headache. Also, Ah, what a familiar voice. In fact, the only voice that Logic has heard in the past week other than Thomas's mother's.

Logic couldnt help but jerk at the voice, as if something had striked him. It was weird. Logic had been stuck with this annoying coffee-obsessed teenager for a little over a year, and yet here he was, acting like the dramatic character just slapped him across the face.

"What are you doing here, Remy?" Logic straightened the collar of his shirt, looking at the personification of Sleep with knitted eyebrows. 

"Jeez, you're making it sound like I'm the bad guy or something!" Remy dramatically gasped, pressing a hand to his chest in mock offense. The ice in his coffee stirred around in the plastic container, clinking together with every motion the teen made. Just a few seconds later, Remy showed off that smug smirk and placed a hand on his hip.

"Isnt it obvious? I'm here cuz our little star is doin the sleepy thing that he does when hes tired! Or grumpy!"

Logic narrowed his eyes at Remy, taking some time to register his words. He glanced over at Thomas, who was, true to Remy's word, sleeping soundly. 

Confusion sparked in the smart kid's eyes. He quickly turned back to the window, lips parting at the sight of a light blue sky. It was still day-time, wasnt it? People usually don't sleep in the day-time. Logic was sure of that. 

The only logical explanation could be that Thomas was taking a nap.

_ Hopefully _ a short nap.

Logic, for the third time that day, gave a sigh and turned back to Remy. He opened his mouth to say something, which was most likely going to be a word of affirmation. When he found that no words had come out of his mouth, he closed his mouth, teeth pressing back together and clenching, as they always had.

As they always had. Nothing ever changed, not even his actions.

"Huh!" Remy exclaimed, tilting their head to the side. "You have some very nasty feelings inside of you right now, dont'cha, babe?" He smiled an excited smile, bouncing up and down and also shaking his drink in the process. "Bad feelings equals drama! I'm _such_ a slut for drama! You gotta tell me everything!!"

"No." Logic shut his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his Index finger and his thumb. "I'm too tired for this." This is what happens _every time._ "I am not in the correct mindset to be dealing with such... Confusing emotions right now. In fact," Logan opened his blue eyes, glaring at Remy with annoyance. "I dont think I can deal with _you_ right now."

Remy deflated. His arms slumped, letting out a small huff of breath that signified he was hurt. "Aww, babes, what do  ya mean?" Remy whined. "If you're tired, I would know. I am Sleep, after all. Also, I'm only ever here when Thomas is asleep! So, In conclusion," He winced at the professionalism in that closing statement. "You have nobody to talk to, and I'm here. And I'm queer!" Remy exclaims, throwing his arms out dramatically. "I'm kinda your best bet right now, darling."

"I don't care, I'm used to being alone, I can handle it." Logic said quickly and dismissively. He snapped his head towards Thomas's crib once he heard the boy start to make noises. "That means its time for you to go. It was nice talking to you, Remy, but I dont think I can... Deal with my emotions right now." He looked back at the teen with apologetic eyes. "Sorry."

Remy scoffed gently. "Sure thing, babe." He rolled his eyes, even if it was unseen by the smaller side. "Though, I suggest you not push your emotions to the back of your mind every time we talk. It's getting repetitive, and I know how much you hate repetitive." He smirked. "Bye, darling."

And with that, Remy was gone. 

_ Finally. _ Logic immediately thought, shaking with anticipation when he heard Thomas start to cry for his mother. 

Finally, Thomas was awake! He could learn something, give Logic something to do other than stare out the goddamn window for god knows how long!

Logic blocked out the routine that happened when Thomas woke up. It was boring and repetitive, and Logic doesn't  _ do  _ boring.

The logical side knelt down to Thomas's level. Thomas had been set down on the multi-covered rug (i wouldn't even call it a rug, it was definitely not rug material.), toys and other miscellaneous baby things scattered around him. If Logic hadn't watched Thomas play with these kind of things every single day, then he'd be intrigued by the varying color schemes that were painted on the objects.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, fighting back a hopeful smile. Maybe Thomas would get bored of playing with the same things, maybe they would crawl out of this colorfully annoying room, maybe they would find something that could at least ease Logic's growing need for new knowledge.

Thomas looked at Logic -- Well, to the direction of Logic -- and cocked his little baby head to the side. 

Logic's smile got bigger and bigger. The blossoming in his chest was spreading throughout his body, his eyes widening as if he were getting a reward. Thomas was thinking. He was  _ thinking. _ When Thomas thinks, he's  _ deciding _ . Weighing the pros and cons of.. Whatever he's trying to decide.

This means that something new might happen.

I'm sure we all know what happens when something new happens with Logic.

Thomas reached for his weird.. shakey maraca thingy. The same weird shakey maraca thingy that he plays with every. Single. Goddamn. DAY

Logic knows he shouldn't internally swear like that, but, I mean… Come on. Seriously?

He even smiled for the damn baby. That's a lot of work for Logic, because he  _ also  _ doesn't do smiling.

Logic groaned, throwing his head back and dropping to his knees in despair. He would  _ never  _ get what he wanted. Is this some stupid curse that was casted upon him? Was it Remy? It most likely was.

The world outside phased through it's light stages in (what seemed like) minutes. It was so painfully boring to watch; The same routine. Over and over. Nothing new happens. Everything stays the same.

Logic looked out the window. It was dark, and if he knew anything about aesthetics, he would say it was beautiful.

The moon shone down on the resting down, illuminating the roofs of houses which the streetlights failed to do. 

He sighed. If only he could see and understand that beauty for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPSIES this chapter came out A MONTH LATER  
> this will probably happen again. you can thank writers block.


End file.
